Talk:Digimon Wiki
Hello from WP:DIGI Hello from Wikipedia's WikiProject Digimon! Just found out that Digimon had a Wikia wiki and am very excited. Hopefully we'll be able to pipe some traffic from en.wikipedia to here as well as maybe some cross-collaboration, since we can share text via GFDL. Wikipedia's Digimon articles are undergoing major updates and merges to be in line with Wikipedia's notability standards, but unfortunately that means a lot of information that is interesting to fans is lost. Now that we know about the Digimon Wiki we can give a lot of that "lost information" a new home, as well enrich the main topics too. -- Ned Scott 02:17, 12 February 2007 (UTC) That would be fantastic, school and work has caught up to me recently, and I've been unable to attend to this wiki as much as I want. A couple of new faces arond wouldn't hurt. =] Anyways, the "lost information" can be put here if necessary. Sorry for the delay in response.--TinPhams 05:57, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :On that note, would it be okay to transwiki the list pages we have? I'm pretty sure the anime character pages can survive, but the image-hunters have finally happened upon our little community, and images are about to start being gutted, even though the pictures are there because they are absolutely necessary to explain the monster to readers (which to my understanding makes them fair use, but what are you going to do?)KrytenKoro 21:52, 11 September 2007 (UTC) If you are going to do it do it now rather then later. Lots of song and dance going on in the project page on wikipedia but no action.. SoulKnight 14:18, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :...that's because there's only three of us able to discuss it so far (and only one who knows how to do what will be done), we all have school right now, and we have to come to a decision first. If you want to join the project and put your advice in, please do, but none of us are trying to stall.128.211.183.70 20:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC) I have no advice other then to DO it, ha. If you can't pipe it then just start anew. Otherwise I personally don't see the point of having this half-arsed empty wikia. SoulKnight 23:34, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Not sure if this is the right place: Digimon Species and Individual Digimon I propose having seperate pages for Digimon Species and Individual Digimon. Well on other wikis I've seen that they have a main page for the species; and then individual Digimon from that species has it's own seperate page. ie Agumon - Species -- Agumon (Adventure) - Agumon from Digimon Adventure; Tai's Agumon. -- Agumon (Savers) - Agumon from Digimon Savers; Daimon Masaru's Agumon. There would be links on each page to the others; to make it easy. But this would help alot, because sometimes Digimon have different stats based on their species compared to the individual ones; and it helps to stop confusion between different indivudal Digimon from the same species. 77.99.102.81 19:34, 2 May 2007 (UTC) HUH!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WIKI? I WOULD HAVE PUT THIS ON THE COMMUNITY PORTAL, BUT THERE ISN`T A COMMUNITY PORTAL! ALL THERE IS IS THE TITLE "COMMUNITY PORTAL", AND NOTHING ELSE! THE PIC`S ON KARI KAMIYA`S ARTICLE DON`T WORK, AND HAVE YOU GUY`S COUNTED YOUR RED LINKS? Okay, okay. Calming down. Since you guys obiously need help, I`ll advertise this wiki on my other two user pages. Stay put guys, I`ll get help, then this wiki will be a complete, fleshed out wiki.--Autobotx1010 03:31, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Ha, you make it sound like the house is on fire. Though I think we have plenty of time. SoulKnight 22:32, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Newbie here to help. Hello. I just joined this wiki to help expand it, starting with some articles on Digimon species. I wish to help out in other ways if I can, as well. On a side note, I tried uploading two images today that that came up empty. I tried to reupload them only to find an internal error is preventing them from uploading properly. I don't know if you can fix it or not, but I decided to let you know anyway. Cheers. - GarnetPrincess Sept 29, 2007 :Uploading is broken all over Wikia at the moment, wait a few days for them to fix it then re-upload the images and it should be fine. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) ::Thanks for letting me know. I'll do that. Cheers. - GarnetPrincess Sept 30, 2007 MOS Granted we have a lot to talk about regarding out own style guidelines and such, just thought I'd mention a few things. One, a lot of stuff is coming in off of Wikipedia, were we've been using dub names and western naming order (given name then family name). Do we want to change any of that here? Also, while I'm thinking about it, I propose we have some method of verification like on WIkipedia, but of course we would be less strict about it. To balance this, I think we should label our sources based on how strong of a source it is, like levels or something (speculation, official, probable, forum post, etc). So popular speculation can be included if it is labeled as such (and possibly with other limitations so it doesn't get out of control). Thoughts? We should also probably set up some project namespace pages for organizing our efforts, and for our MOS pages. -- Ned Scott 03:16, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Huh? I have not seen anything that could be considered popular speculation. As far as naming order goes, I am not sure what you mean by family. Knight of Soul 12:41, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::I wouldn't encourage people to post speculation, but there is some that people seem to insist on on Wikipedia (such as speculations on if Matt and Sora got married at the end of 02). Finding a way to label that stuff might be an easy way of dealing with it. But like I said, I wouldn't want to encourage this kind of info. ::As for the naming order, in Japan they put the family name first and the given name last. My name would be Scott Ned if I were living in Japan and were Japanese. Some fans prefer this, some fans don't, some fans don't care either way. -- Ned Scott 18:56, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::Read it again, I have yet to see ANYTHING one could call speculation here. I was not asking if you endorsed it since you already mentioned that. That is on Wikipedia, we are not on Wikipedia right now. Knight of Soul 19:20, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I guess you can say that I'm anticipating for the future. Hopefully we'll become a much more active wiki with all the incoming articles, and with the dub of Digimon Data Squad coming out soon. -- Ned Scott 20:23, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure in the original ending for 02, Matt/Sora and Takeru/Kari were verified marriages (I think they may have gotten divorced at some point, though).74.140.121.203 06:08, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Clean up I really don't know how to transfer any of the stuff, but once the move is done, I'll be happy to help clean up the lists and stuff. I don't know what level of cruft is allowed here, but the suggestions for needed cleanup are on the digimon wikiproject talk page and its archives. Thanks!74.140.121.203 06:08, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Whoa... I am sorry, but the front page looks horrid now for some reason. I personally liked the previous set-up. >_> Knight of Soul 22:58, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :If you want to do something like that then go ahead. I only removed the other stuff because all of it was outdated, and just threw a message and a template up there as a temp fix. -- Ned Scott 01:18, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Progress report :This is apart of a post I made to wikipedia:WT:DIGI about the current progress of Digimon Wiki. To save time, I've copied the main part over so people new to this site will understand what's going on, and what our relationship with Wikipedia will be like. The context of the message is read as if you were coming here from Wikipedia. One thing that hasn't really been made clear is what will happen now. The lists articles, except for wikipedia:List of Digimon, will no longer be on Wikipedia. All links to the lists will be changed to link to Digimon Wiki (which is done by adding wikia:digimon: to the start of any link) so the reader won't really notice much of a difference. Our main articles on Digimon, such as [[wikipedia:Digimon, will contain links to Digimon Wiki as well (like the boxes you see for Wikiquote). Digimon Wiki will contain a living copy of all our Digimon articles here, and be regularly updated to keep in sync. While on Digimon Wiki, when a reader comes to an article that is still on Wikipedia, there will be a message that says to make changes they should go to Wikipedia first, then the DW copy will be updated soon after on it's own. (currently this is just an idea, not something set in stone) Links to non-Digimon topics on DW will be fixed so they point to Wikipedia, or possibly another Wikia depending on what it is. At the same time, Digimon Wiki will contain a whole bunch of articles that Wikipedia won't have, and some that will even be completely new. So it won't be simply that DW is a copy of Wikipedia, since that will actually be the minority of the articles hosted there. This means breaking back into individual articles if people want, an episode list with screen shots, individual episode articles, detailed lists on what Digimon are in what game, and a lot more. Every so often, Digimon Wiki might even make something that we want to use here on Wikipedia, and doing so will be very easy (just note that the info came from what article on Digimon Wiki at what time. This is the same for Wikipedia to DW copies as well.). So what now? Basically we should start looking at remaking a layout guideline for individual Digimon articles, as well as simply brainstorming for how we want the articles to flow. For example, one problem with having a lot of plot summary in our articles that was unrelated to guidelines or policy on Wikipedia was simply that they would get out of sync. An editor would write about the same scene for an article about Matt as they did for Sora, but someone would then update the Sora article but not the Matt article. One idea that came up in my head with DW is that we could limit the plot summary in articles, and write a general summary (or use episode articles) that we'd link to in that article. We could even make it so that the text still shows up in both articles, but uses transclusion (same thing as a template) to update in two place at once. In other words, Digimon Wiki is a new community, and what we need right now is ideas and direction. DW is whatever we want it to be, so get over to Digimon Wiki, register an account, find a talk page (haven't really set up an area for that yet, so probably just use Talk:Main Page). Feel free to be bold and make test articles, or anything like that. When you need guidance on how to do something, just look to the Wikipedia guidelines that normally apply, but with the exception that we allow for more plot summary, we have a less restrictive fair use policy, we're looser on wikipedia:WP:OR and wikipedia:WP:V (but not completely loose), and so on. At the same time, we want to avoid being extreme crufty, and want to make sure that important topics (important from the perspective of Digimon) are easily found. We'll still have quality standards, but we'll probably handle things differently. If we want to remove some really trivial stuff from an article, we might simply move it to a second article specifically for trivia, so the info is still there, but main articles are stronger, etc. Who knows, because we have many different possibilities, and it's up to us as the active community of Digimon wiki editors. Also feel free to talk about it here as well, since a lot of stuff we'll talk about will still fall onto both sites. -- Ned Scott 04:31, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Got the bot working, so all the images should now be on Digimon Wiki. -- Ned Scott 06:17, 4 November 2007 (UTC) ::When are we going to start splitting the lists back up, what are we going to do with those new articles, and when will we delete the "non-notable" articles from Wikipedia so we can concentrate our work here? I don't know if I need to keep reverting vandalisms, or if it's going to be deleted soon anyway.KrytenKoro 01:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::We're pretty much waiting for the articles to be imported (which preserves the full history and contributions), but because of a technical limitation in the software we're waiting for a Wikia tech to do this for us. Once that's done, we can either redirect or delete the articles on Wikipedia's side, and point links to here. I've been asking in the IRC channel, and posted a message about it on the forums on w:Forum:Importing large XML files, but haven't gotten a response yet on how exactly to set this up (I'm assuming I'd just send someone the XML files). I've just sent an e-mail as well, so hopefully we'll hear from them soon. -- Ned Scott 02:19, 8 November 2007 (UTC) 11-09 I thought some of you might want to see what a fully transwikied article looks like. Devas (Digimon) was recently deleted from Wikipedia (wikipedia:Devas (Digimon)), all mainspace links were changed to wikia:digimon:Devas (Digimon) on Wikipedia. Then I imported the article history, which includes all the usernames from Wikipedia in the format UserName@en.wikipedia.org, as seen here. I've found a work around to a technical limitation that prevented me from importing some of the larger articles, (I basically have to chop them up into smaller files that are less than 2MBs big. Exported articles can be very large in size, some of them are 60MBs), and import them in piece by piece. With the help of some scripts, it shouldn't be too hard. I've also been able to import a few hundred of the smaller articles that are currently redirects, just incase we want to use some of their content. With a bit of luck, and my work schedule permitting, it should be done in a week. (maybe less) -- Ned Scott 21:11, 9 November 2007 (UTC) 11-15 One of the steps I've been taking to import articles, probably in an app I used to do some text find/replacements, didn't correctly carry Japanese text over. This means that most of the recent dated before today will not properly show kanji/kana when you view the history. This isn't a huge problem, but I was still pretty ticked that I didn't notice it earlier. All the main lists of Digimon still contain the Japanese text in-tact, so this is only a problem when viewing old versions of an article (which won't matter anyways, since the kana/kanji was normally viewed in an infobox that doesn't exist in a compatible format, meaning you wouldn't have seen it anyways). I still haven't found a practical method of splitting up and importing the full article histories for the larger articles. However, we don't really need to wait for any of that, and can work on these articles now. I would like to at least get the last few revisions of List of Rookie Digimon (Part 1) and List of Rookie Digimon (Part 2), so that we can jump back and see what images go where, and put them back in the infoboxes. Since I haven't received any feedback on what other editors want to do, I'll post my own version of general guidelines I think everyone might agree with. From that point, people can change the guidelines, discuss, and all that other stuff, if need be. But I get the feeling everyone is looking for some direction before really doing anything, so at least it will be something. -- Ned Scott 21:23, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm also keeping a new log of all these little updates in DigimonWiki:Progress log, since hopefully this talk page will soon become active with other kinds of discussion. -- Ned Scott 21:27, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :Here is the in-progress DigimonWiki:General guidelines. -- Ned Scott 23:11, 15 November 2007 (UTC) List of Digimon Pages: Long Loading Times I'm not sure it's just me, but is there some way to cut down on the sheer amount of time it takes to load the pictures on the pages. It tends to eat up time loading all of the pictures... I know most of them are necessary (the pictures of the digimon), but at least for the card pictures on the bottom as footnotes, can they be linked instead of posted, like they were back on wikipedia? I mean, instead of having to display the entire picture as a footnote, could a link to the image instead be used that browsers can click on to find the image, just to cut down on the time it takes to load the page? I personally think it also looks a bit cleaner that way, but that may just be me. -- Jayce 23:04, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :The images at the bottom are due to Wikia's external image feature being on. In other words, you can display an image from another website by stating its URL. Wikia plans to turn this feature off soon, but it hasn't happened yet. We should be able to reformat the links so they just display as normal links, I think. -- Ned Scott 16:40, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::Also, Wikia's servers do seem to take longer than when these lists were on Wikipedia. I'm not sure if that's an intentional limitation to prevent a wiki from sucking all the bandwidth, or if it's something else. It's likely that many Digimon are going to be resplit into their own articles again, so that will help the issue a lot. -- Ned Scott 21:23, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::It's not intentional and we are working to speed up all of the wikis. Angela (talk) 06:35, 25 November 2007 (UTC)